


Day 21: Baths

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [21]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Roadhog wants his boyfriend clean and Jamie wants to get dirty.





	Day 21: Baths

**Author's Note:**

> Wow what a cheesy title

“Hold still,” Mako says gruffly, barely raising his voice above its usual grumble. He grabs onto his friend’s hip trying to keep the squirming man still in the water. Regardless of his demands, however, Jamie pulls against the hold, splashing water out of the tub.

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” Jamison says angrily, pushing at his boyfriend’s chest with one arm, having taken off both of his prosthetics before getting into the tub. The large hands grabbing at both his thigh and hip to keep him in place only seemed to make him hornier.

He holds still for a moment, glaring at his boyfriend as the large man reaches his hands back up to Jamie’s hair, trying to finish shampooing it. His large fingers knead at the young man’s scalp, scrubbing away the soot and dirt that has built up since the last time he washed himself. Jamie smirks slightly after a moment, shifting in Roadhog’s lap before grinding against his gut slowly.

Mako narrows his eyes slightly at the movement, tightening his fingers in the smaller man’s hair and pulling his head back, earning him a pathetic gasp followed by a cackling laugh. “What do you think you’re doing?” he demands roughly, making Jamison tilt his head back to look at him.

The blond snickers, grinding against his lover’s stomach despite the other man’s obvious annoyance. “Come on Hoggie,” he pleads with a grin, “You want me to get cleaned up. You can at least let me do this, right mate?” Jamie bites his lip, enjoying the friction of both Mako’s wet gut against his hard dick. “You have your way. I’ll have mine.

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
